An intermediate transfer belt, a transfer transportation belt, and the like in apparatuses forming and recording images by the electrophotography method, such as a copying machine, a laser printer, a video printer, a facsimile, and a Multi Function Printer (MFP) thereof, are used under more severe conditions as compared to conventional conditions due to recent improvements in image quality, speed, and compactness. Particularly, a stress applied on a roll bending part is increased since a roll having a smaller roll is used for the intermediate transfer belt and the transfer transportation belt due to the downsizing of the apparatuses, and factors for causing elongation and rupture of the belts are increased since a tensile force applied to the belts is increased due to the high speed, thereby increasing a demand for a seamless belt superior in durability.
As semi-conductive belts to be used for the intermediate transfer belt, those formed from films made from a rubber material, a fluorine-based material (vinylidene fluoride), a polycarbonate resin material, a polyimide resin material, a plyamideimide resin material, and the like have heretofore been known (see References 1 to 3, for example).
However, such conventional belts have problems of deformation in long-term use, alteration of transferred image, rupture, and the like that are caused by the increase in load applied on the belt during driving due to the recent improvements in speed, compactness, and image quality.
[Reference 1] JP-A-5-200904
[Reference 2] JP-A-6-228335
[Reference 3] JP-A-10-63115